Big Time Fight Club
by loganmitch
Summary: The four boys who make up Big Time Rush experiment with the concept of a Fight Club, and realize that it's not as easy or clean-cut as they thought.
1. Chapter 1

Carlos closed the door with a surprising amout of gentleness, considering what was about go down between the four best friends. He took in a breath, and forcefully adressed the three other boys, ahem, men, in the room.

"First rule of fight club? Don't talk about fight club." There was a slight pause before Kendall let out one of his signature laughs.

"You're kidding me, right…?" He glanced to either side of himself at the two others, and was surprised to see them glaring back at him, completely serious. Logan sighed.

"Can we just get this shit started?"

"Gladly." James said sarcasticly, while his left fist simultaneously collided with Carlos's ribcage. He immediately doubled-over, hands holding his side. And right as Carlos whipped back up to catch James with one of his self-dubbed 'famous right-hooks,' Logan's left boot swept Kendall's feet out from beneath him. Only seconds after the blonde's back hit the floor, he grabbed Logan's foot and pushed him towards the wall with an impressive amount of force. Besides what move he was going to use next on his best friend, only one thought could be heard in Kendall's mind at this point: _what have we gotten ourselves into…?_


	2. Chapter 2

Logan cracked open his eyes to let in as little light as possible, but still enough for him to judge what time it was. He opened both his eyes, wondering why it was still noticably dark. Oh, that's right, he remembered, I couldn't sleep because I feel like my limbs are being pulled out of their sockets. He smiled, noticing he was noticably sarcastic, even when he was just talking to himself.

He tried sitting up in bed, but only got about a third of the way up before his head landed with a soft thud on his pillow. He reached for the sore spot in his neck, where he probably pulled a muscle when Carlos punched him last night. His hand found its way to his jaw, and, yup. There was the matching bruise. There was no way he was getting out of this bed.

He groaned, then rolled his eyes. _Logan, what is your deal, bro? Just stand up and walk into the living room. It's Saturday morning. All you have to do is walk to the couch, and you're golden. You won't have to move for the rest of the day…Just don't drink anything…Or eat anything…Fuck, we'll cross that bridge when we get there._

In one swift motion, he peeled back his sheets and sat up. "SHIT." he whispered a little louder than he should have. He glanced at Kendall, making sure he hadn't woken him up. Kendall was not a happy camper when he was unwillingly woken up. His best friend rolled over on his other side, moaned, and…started snoring again. Logan let out a relieved breath. He had narrowly avoided discussing the…activities of the night before. Narrowly.

Gathering all the strength he could, he slowly made his way to the cushy orange couch in the living room. It was only a few yards away, but it still took Logan a while to get there. Once he actually did make it to the couch, he plopped down on his face, and had almost zero energy left to turn onto his back, or even sit up for that matter.

Before he even tried to get up, he heard a not-so-tiny voice address him.

"You're taking up the whole couch, butthead. I'm just going to sit on you, then."

Before Logan could protest, Kendall's younger sister jumped into the air, and landed right on the small of his back. She reached for the remote and-

"SHIT, KATIE. Oh. My. God." Katie froze, arm oustretched towards the coffee table. This is, Logan, right? She almost never heard Logan swear. In a sort of awkward move, logan rolled over onto his back, almost magically so that Katie was now sitting on his stomach. Before he could begin to complain about his bodily aches again, Katie interrupted with a disgusted, and only very, very slightly concerned expression.

"What the HELL happened to your face?" she demanded. Logan sighed, and instinctively covered his face with his aching hands. He didn't even have enough energy to ask the 10-year-old to watch her language.

He thought back to last night, before bed, when the boys worked out their stories. Kendall and James were taking a walk when they got knocked into the bushes by a runaway golf cart. Carlos was playing hockey at the ice rink just over a few miles from the Palmwoods when him and one of the players on the opposite team and him got into a rough brawl. Then they decided that some hoodlum had tried to mug Logan, but Logan fought him off well enough that he got away without taking anything of his.

Logan took in a big breath, and told Katie, "It's a long story, but I…almost got mugged."

"…Sucks." she replied with a disappointed face.

"No I've actually been waiting for a while to be mugged. IT WAS FANTASTIC ALMOST GETTING ALL MY MONEY STOLEN."

"Jeez. Calm your tits."

"Katie-"

"-You're having a bad day. I get it. I'm going down to the lobby to steal some of Bitters' doughnuts. Maybe I'll just happen to pick up some for you. Maybe." she said with a smile uncharacteristic for the sly 10-year-old.

"…Thanks." Logan managed to mutter right as she left the apartment. Then Logan heard some shuffling from the bedroom.

"DID I HEAR DOUGHNUTS," Kendall's voice actually echoed through the living room.

"Shut up!" Logan said, laughing for the first time in over 24 hours. He hurled a pillow at his best friend's head.

"Do you want to wake up carlos before he's had his 8 hours?"

"Well-"

"And do you even want to think about James awake before he's had his 'beauty sleep'?" he asked. Kendall pinched his lips together, obviously agreeing with Logan.

"No seriously, brogan. Did I hear 'doughnuts'?"

"Yeah, but it was your sister, so you probably won't be getting any."

"Fuck. I'm starved, too." Kendall complained, left hand rubbing his stomach through his thin SpiderMan t-shirt.

Right then, the other bedroom door whipped open, and James was just standing in the doorway, expressionless.

"Logan, did you already warn him about interrupting my beauty sleep?"

Without his eyes leaving Kendall, Logan replied, "You bet."

Logan sat up so the other two could sit down. James cracked a smile.

"I think it's actually pretty good that you woke me up. If I slept any longer I probably would've slipped into a coma." The three laughed cautiously, because they knew it was a little more true than it probably should be.

"Morning," Carlos said, sitting on the other side of Kendall.

The four took turns looking at each other. No one said anything for a full minute.

James finally broke the silence, "So, are going to talk about what happened last night?"

"Eventually." Logan responded, staring into space.

"…But now?" Kendall asked, a slightly worried expressin on his face.

"Nah." all four of the boys answered simultaneously. And then came more silence. At the same time, all four realized they wouldn't be able to be around each other until they had actually acknowledged what had happened in the Palmwoods basement last night.

"Well, broskis. I was here first, so…Bye." Logan said sassily. "I said BYE."

The other three didn't move for 5 more seconds, but Kendall sulked off to his room, James followed to his room, and Carlos headed straight down to the lobby, still in his pajamas.

Logan turned around and smiled. "Oh, hi! Good morning, Mrs. Knight!"


	3. Chapter 3

After Logan kicked them out of the living room, James retreated to the room him and Carlos shared. He put on some jeans and a pair of sneakers, but eventually decided to keep his black wifebeater on.

He exited the bedroom, gave Logan a 'Sup' head-nod, and continued on to the second-floor hallway. In the elevator, he remembered. _Kelci._

Yesterday, immediately before the four best friends met in the basement for their, uhm, club meeting, James met Kelci in the lobby of the Palmwoods.

James was sitting on one of the couches in the lobby, reading the latest issue of GQ. Then all of a sudden, his body was pulled off the couch. He stood up, and…there was a purse attached to his head…?

"Uhm," he said to the girl attached to said purse. "I, uhm, think your purse just tried to eat me or something."

She turned around, let go of the purse, and put her hands over her mouth. Then she started to laugh damn near uncontrollably. Her hands flapped towards her face, trying to cool herself down, James assumed, because she was laughing like, really, really hard. Then her hands flapped in his direction.

"Sit down, sit down. I'll fix it!" she assured him, still laughing. James sat down on the couch, and she stood behind him. He smiled, because even though he told people the complete opposite, he loved it when people touched his hair.

"So…What's your name?" he asked while she toyed with his hair stuck to the chain on the outside of her bag.

"Kelci. What's yours?" she asked, signaling him to scoot over to the right so she could sit next to him and untangle him, but now they could talk face-to-face.

"James. James Diamond." he said, smiling.

"So, not James Bond, then." she responded sarcastically.

"Pfffchttchchchhth. I fucking wish. That guy is epic."

She smiled at him as if he were a small child. "James Bond is overrated."

"No wa-"

"-And your hair is like, 14 times nicer than his anyways." James lost his train of thought. _Did she just say he had nicer hair than James Bond?_

"Whoa, thanks." This was the first time The James Diamond had actually been…speechless in front of a girl. "So…do you live in the Palmwoods?" he continued.

"Yeah, I just moved in a few days ago. Me and my mom Janet are in 3J."

"No way! Me and my band live in 2J with my friend Kendall's mom and his little sister. We're right underneath you guys!"

The relative location of James' apartment could've been total bullshit, because Kelci's jaw hit the floor when he mentioned _his band._

"You're. in…a band?"

"Uhm, yeah. Big Time Rush. With my three best friends."

She looked away and bit her lip slightly. She met his eyes again and admitted, "I think that's SO cool."

James felt the overwhelming need to impress her…even more than usual. "Yeah, well, not gonna lie, we're pretty frikkin awesome." She laughed at his 'tough guy' face. His face lit up as he told her, "Hey, you should totally come to one of our shows! It might not be for a few months, though. We sorta just came back from being on tour." _Did I really just pop my collar? Whoa, I must really like this girl._

Her jaw dropped even more. "You guys have been on tour? That's kind of even hotter than I thought, though." _Yeah, okay. I REALLY like her._

As she was still fixing his hair, she launched into a detailed story about her dog. Twenty minutes later, James noticed her purse sitting on the other side of her on the couch. _But, she's still touching my hair._ Just then, James realized she'd just been twirling his hair for almost 10 minutes. And it was weird, his face felt all warm. _SHIT, I'M BLUSHING. NO. STOP. JAMES DIAMOND DOES NOT BLUSH._ He tried to calm himself down, and nodded so she would know he's still listening to her story.

Then, he remembered. He glanced at his phone. _7:59_. _Fuck_. He's supposed to meet the boys in the basement in 1 minute. He laughed, realizing they were probably already down there. _Losers._ "Kels, I'm so, so sorry. But I kind of have this thing with my guys at 8…"

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Go! Shit, I've been talking for like, 30 minutes straight."

_Ugh, she is adorable_. James decided that he'd let go of too many girls acting like the cool kid. He actually wanted her to know how much he was starting to like her. "It's…really stupid. I'd actually _much_ rather stay here talking to you."

Kelci contemplated telling him to ditch his friends, but resisted. "No, just go! We live in the same building, we're bound to see each other again." she assured him. James thought about it for a second, as if he would actually dare ditch three hormonal teenage boys on Fight Club night.

"…Okay. But you better say 'Hi' to me tomorrow!" James told her, really, really wishing he didn't have to leave.

"I'll be looking forward to it!" She said, playfully punching his right bicep. "…Holy shit. That's impressive. I sort of almost broke my hand punching you _lightly_ on the arm." He smiled, and was about to say something when she almost screamed, "NO, KELCI. _STOP_. Sorry, I just don't want you to be late! Go meet your friends." she said, shooing him away as she headed towards the elevators. He laughed.

"Bye, Kelci!"

"Bye, James Diamond!" She called as the elevator doors slowly closed before her face.

James was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the 'ding' and the sound of the elevator doors beginning to open, meaning he'd finally reached the lobby. _It's only 9 AM,_ he assured himself. _I can just speed through the lobby and…I'll just end up bumping into her later._ _SHIT._ _She can't see me like this. What, with my busted lip and bruises on my face. I TOLD THOSE FUCKERS TO STAY AWAY FROM MY FACE. __But James couldn't really blame his three best friends.__ Fight Club is where shit gets real. There's no rules.…Well, except the one about not talking about Fight Club. But that's stupid__, he thought__. If there was only one rule, it should be to not go for the face. MOSTLY JAMES DIAMONDS'.…SHIT. __He shook himself from his thoughts, because Kelci was walking right towards him. _

James had almost escaped, but she miraculously spotted him in the lobby from the pool deck. James wanted to punch someone…mainly Logan fucking Mitchell's hardcore boot collection for adding to the lack of perfection in his face at the moment. _So this girl who actually likes me, who I actually like, who is walking towards me in a bikini, is about to see me looking like fucking Frankenstein. Perfect. _

She walked towards him, a huge smile on her face. When she stepped from the tile of the pool deck into the lobby, her smile disappeard. "James! Oh my God, what happened to you?"

He decided he didn't want to lie to her…so he just tried to be as vague as possible. "It's a really long, stupid, complicated story. You really don't want to know."

Kelci cracked a smile. "I think I probably still want to hear it _sometime_, though." she said, giving him a subtle hint.

James shook his head, then realized what she just said. "Oh…so, then maybe tomorrow night…?"

Kelci smiled excitedly, impressed that James actually picked up her little hint. "Sounds like a plan!"

"Awesome." James said, not even attempting to hide his excitedness. "So I'll stop by 3J later to iron out the details."

"Sure!"

"And maybe I'll even get to meet this famous Janet…?" He hinted, already walking away.

Kelci laughed and called out, "Only if you're lucky."


End file.
